A Very Kainora Christmas
by words-with-dragons
Summary: A collection of winter-themed kainora drabbles based off a letter of the alphabet. Sometimes AU, sometimes not. [Kai/Jinora] To get us through the Kainora drought.
1. a is for arrival & agreement

A Very Kainora Christmas

* * *

**a is for arrival &amp; agreement**

**[20 questions au - the first christmas in their flat]**

* * *

The school Christmas party had been fun, but Jinora let out a sigh of relief as she turned her key and the door of her flat opened. She couldn't believe it had gone so late. She shook the snow off her coat before hanging it up on the hook next to the door and re-locking it. She turned around, and didn't expect to see her fiance passed out on the couch. Kai let out a little snore, and she smiled fondly at him.

She was pretty sure he would much rather climb into bed with her than stay on the couch, so she gently called out, "Come on sleepyhead, wake up."Kai awoke with a snort. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and he gave her a sleepy smile. "Awaiting my arrival, were you?" Jinora guessed.

Kai nodded. "Wanted to make sure you got home safely. It's a blizzard out there."

Through the curtains of their window, Jinora could make out the snow still whirling furiously past.

"Well it's Christmas break now, so you get me all to yourself," Jinora promised him, standing behind the couch now. She kissed the top of his head, leaning now. "And it was _so _cold outside, I don't suppose you could think of a way to warm me up...?" she whispered in his ear.

All sleepiness faded from Kai instantly. He smiled. "I have an idea or two," he said slyly.

She trailed her fingers along the back of his neck. "Let's go try them out then."

**.::.**

Sunlight streamed into their bedroom, the day dawning crisp and bright. Jinora rolled over in bed, her eyes cracking open slightly to look at Kai. "Good morning," Kai mumbled, giving her a sloppy kiss. Jinora chuckled softly.

"It feels good to not have to get out of bed early," she murmured. "No school, no grades."

Kai pulled her closer to him, and she curled into his side, content. "Second that," he said, burying his face in her neck.

Jinora couldn't find any reasons to get out of bed before 10:00 am - not that she looked very hard - and couldn't think of a better way to spend her morning, and she knew Kai agreed too.


	2. b is for bells (and begging)

A Very Kainora Christmas

* * *

**b is for bells (and begging)**

**[canonverse - set after Kuvira is defeated]**

* * *

Jinora loved bells, and Republic City was full of them. Bells were adorned on lampposts and shop doors and when spirits flew by, all the bells would ring. With the snow falling and Christmas fast approaching, going shopping for her family in the city was just an excuse to be around the bells. Having Kai with her was an added bonus.

Her fifteen year old boyfriend slipped his gloved hand into hers. "So, you have something for Tenzin and Pema... Any ideas on what you're getting Meelo?"

Strictly speaking, airbenders didn't normally celebrate Christmas by gift-giving, but with the new Air Nation bringing in their old traditions, Tenzin had decided to incorporate it. Aang had always given gifts anyway, and Jinora found it made the holiday better.

"I'm getting him a sketchbook," Jinora said. "Ikki, a new dress. She needs one, keeps getting her old ones messy. Besides, the one she wore to the 100 Year War ball last year is way too small for her now, she's grown so much."

"And we're getting Rohan a stuffed bison toy," Kai added. "I have to say, I love doing joint presents together with you. It makes me feel like we're really a couple, you know?"

She pecked him on the cheek. They had only been officially together for eight months. "I know what you mean." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Speaking of presents, what are you getting me?" Kai asked, grinning.

"Not telling," Jinora said loftily. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Aww!" Kai pouted. "Please tell me? _Please_?"

Jinora fought to keep her resolve. "Nope," she said firmly, popping the 'p'.

Kai groaned like a little kid. "Fine," he sighed. "At the very least, can I get a kiss?"

"That I can gladly do," Jinora said, smiling, leaning in. Above their heads, bells chimed, and Kai wondered if this would happen again, but on a different day, when the bells ringing would be wedding bells instead.

* * *

**You'll get to see what they get each other in "e is for exchanges". :) Thank you all for your reviewing/favouriting/following or even just reading. **


	3. c is for cold

**c is for cold**

* * *

Waiting in line for the bus _sucked. _Especially since it was extremely cold outside; Kai tried to pull down his sleeves over his freezing fingers with little success. "Jin!" he whined. "My hands are freaking freezing!"

"I told you to wear mitts," Jinora said simply, gesturing with her own gloved hands - half naturally, half to rub it in his face. Seeing her boyfriend blow hot air on his hands in an attempt to warn them (Kai had never gotten the hang of warming himself with just his breathing) her expression softened. "The bus is almost here and then it'll be warm."

Kai frowned, and then a sly grin spread across his face. He took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He tucked his hands into her pockets and rested his head on her shoulder. "You're nice and warm Jin."

Jinora tried not to smile. "Just make sure you bring gloves next time?" Kai snuggled into the crook of her neck, and Jinora flushed, grinning. "Or maybe not," she conceded.


	4. d is for decorations

A Very Kainora Christmas

* * *

**d is for decorations**

* * *

"I've never decorated cookies before," Kai admitted, grinning sheepishly at her; Jinora half-smiled, cleaning up the mess he had made with the frosting with a rag.

"I noticed," she said dryly. "So for round two, why don't I teach you how?"

"Probably a good idea," Kai agreed. Jinora handed him a new tube of pink frosting for the cookies they had helped Pema bake (Pema had given them the task of decorating by themselves) and he held it gingerly in his hands, afraid of making another mess. He turned red when she placed her hands over his, stealing a glance at her.

She was blushing too.

Kai stared hard the cookie, willing his heartbeat to slow down. "Squeeze it gently," Jinora advised, putting pressure on his hands; nervously, Kai squeezed the tube of frosting and a nice little pink swirl decorated the cookie.

"I did it!" Kai said happily. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when Jinora let go of his hands. "But erm, maybe you should show me again? Just so I can really get the hang of it?"

Jinora flushed, a rather knowing look in her eye, but she said, "Alright," anyway.

Kai hadn't expected for Jinora to take a dab of frosting and put it on his cheek, only to lean in and kiss the same spot. He was sure she hadn't expected him to do the same to her.

Or for them to get into a food fight, but that was besides the point.


	5. e is for exchanges

A Very Kainora Christmas

* * *

**e is for exchanges**

* * *

"Psst, Jinora!"

The airbending master turned to her head to the source of the noise, giving her boyfriend a perplexed look as he hovered in the doorway, wringing his hands nervously. "What is it?" she mouthed. He shushed her, gesturing wildly for her to come over. Jinora cast a look back at the crowded main room of the Temple, all of the airbenders along with Lin, Bolin, Opal, Mako, Korra, Asami and a few other BeiFongs there too, all gathered together for Christmas Eve.

Jinora rolled her eyes, giving Kai a small smile as she wove her way over to him. "Kai," she whispered, "what is this-"

He slipped his hand in her own and dragged her away from the noise, further down the hallway. Kai grinned at her. "I know traditionally we'd wait for tomorrow, but I just wanted to give you your gift." He held out a nicely wrapped box - Jinora suspected Pema had helped him wrap it that neatly - but she pushed it back into his hands.

"Let me run to my room and get your gift," Jinora said, and Kai nodded. Jinora ran over to her room as quietly but quickly as possible (an advantage of being an airbender) and gingerly brought the carefully wrapped package back. "Here we go," she said breathlessly, slowing to a stop in front of him. "Since you initiated this, you want to give your gift first?"

"I love it when you use big words around me," he teased, pulling a soft giggle out of her. "Yeah, so here you go Jin." He handed over the present.

Jinora smiled at him before turning her attention to the present. She unwrapped it slowly, partially so as to not ruin the wrapping paper, partially to drive him crazy with anticipation. Once she unwrapped it, she found a box, and lifted the lid. Jinora gasped. "Oh Kai," she said happily. Laying inside were two large, thick volumes - _The History of Republic City, _written by Avatar Aang's secretary, a book she had been trying to get her hands on for forever, and _The Only Stars _by Jinora's favourite author - signed, a first edition.

Kai offered her a somewhat nervous grin. "So you like it?"

"I love it," she gushed, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug and kissing him briefly. "Thank you so much," she said, once she had pulled away, a huge and relieved smile spreading across his face. "Now," she gave him his gift, jittery with nervousness, "it's your turn."

Kai gave her a curious look before unwrapping the package. He picked up the present, a few pieces of paper stapled together gingerly, as though it was a treasure. Tears pooled in his eyes, but he remained silent, and Jinora worried she had overstepped. She knew he had always wanted to know the identity of his birth parents, but maybe she should have picked another present, a simpler present, maybe she -

Kai pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, clinging to her. He trembled slightly in her arms, sniffling. She hugged him back, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Thank you," he managed out, and when they broke apart, she saw a tearful smile on his face. "I've just... I never thought I would get to know. What their names are, what their faces look like. Which is nuts, 'cause they're my family - were my family."

Jinora smiled back at him, cupping his face with her hands and wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Thank you for making me part of your family," Kai finished, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers tenderly. He quickly wiped his eyes. "Let's go put our gifts away and then rejoin the party?"

"For the first part, yes, the second part... I don't know, it's kind of nice just being the two of us, don't you think?" Jinora mused, taking a seat on the floor. Kai took the seat next to her, and Jinora moving and settling in between his legs, her back against his chest.

Kai kissed the top of her head, resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. "Merry Christmas Jinora."

She closed her eyes, lacing her fingers lazily through his and giving his hand a squeeze. "Merry Christmas Kai."

* * *

**i got pretty emotional writing this not gonna lie. Lemme know what you thought down below.**


	6. f is for fire

A Very Kainora Christmas

* * *

**f is for fire**

**[shortly after book 3 finale]**

* * *

Jinora scooted closer to the fire, holding her freezing fingers up to the warmth. Kai sat down beside her, doing the same. There was still some snow in his hair, left over from their long snowball fight over near the bison stables. As her hair hadn't grown back from her tattooing ceremony, she didn't have to worry about that.

Jinora looked up as her mother walked over to them, offering them cups of hot chocolate. "Thanks Mom," Jinora said gratefully, as Kai said, "Thank you Pema." Jinora blew on the drink first and then took a sip, the warmth spreading throughout her.

Kai took a sip and smiled. "Your mom makes really good hot chocolate."

Jinora nodded, and watched as the fire cast shadows across his face, making the snow in his hair glitter. Jinora reached up and brushed some snow off, slightly running her fingers through his hair. Kai froze, blushing furiously, but didn't move away. Jinora drew her hand back, and her cheeks reddened when Kai leaned over and brushed his lips against hers for a few seconds.

Sitting in front of the fire wasn't the only way to get warm.


End file.
